Home
by smkfan14evr
Summary: Series end. A fun little story that popped into my head a long time ago. Life and Home finally start... here's one way how. Thought this was a fun way to celebrate my Birthday. Enjoy everyone.
Disclaimer: This situation popped into my head. I do not own the rights to the show, do not make money from it. I have no intention of violating rights, etc. Just having some fun. Thank you.

Series end

Dotty pulled to a stop, parked the car, shut off the engine and unbuckled her belt. A small smile on her lips. She reached beside her to pick up the flowers she brought with her. As she reached for the door handle she looked over to her destination. It was a short walk but far enough away it would be hard for anyone to hear her. She froze at seeing someone standing in front of her husbands stone. Then she smiled wider at realizing who it was. She glanced around but didn't immediatly see his car. Then she spotted it on the road farther over and back a little ways. She watched as he bent down, placing a small group of flowers and then he sat down. His hand reached out and wiped the stone of debri. Dotty felt a tear fall from her eye. He was one of the sweetest men she had ever met. He took such good care of her daughter out in California. She could tell he was head over heels for Amanda. She had no doubt that he wasn't going anywhere. But, why was he here?

Lee took a deep breath and let it out slowly as a tear slid down his face.

"I'm sorry. I know I didn't keep her safe. And I can't shake the absolute terror I feel everyday. I can't loose her. I can't. I don't know if you helped save her or not, who's to really know how all this works, but just in case...Thank You. And please Mr. West, I need her." Lee sat there and cried. He seemed to cry a lot since the moment he looked in the car and saw the blood on her chest. Most nights since they got back he had somehow managed to at least sleep in the same bed. Even for a few hours. It wasn't anywhere close to enough but he took what he could. Even if he just dozed for a little while, while he held her, he felt better. Even a few times he fell asleep in the couch. He had the nightmare any time he was asleep for too long without her and twice when she was with him. He knew she knew what was going on, but she was letting him deal with it his own way. The two times he'd woke up screaming, "Amanda, no!" or whimpering, "Please don't leave me Amanda. I need you." She would just put her hand and head on his chest and whisper "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." And he would eventually be able to fall back to sleep for a little while. How could he get rid of this feeling of panic and dread? He just didn't trust that she wouldn't be taken from him. He wanted to just quit the agency and move them all to the middle of no where and put up a big bubble to keep everyone out.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He caught the light sent of lilac and lillies of the valley and knew it was Dotty. She knelt down beside him and when he finally looked at her she smiled. "Everything happens for a reason, Lee. Not a day goes by where I don't miss him." She looked at the stone and took a deep breath. "But I know something else... My husband was a sneak. He would have caught you two a long long time ago. He would have followed her around everywhere. Of course, he would have also realized how much Amanda means to you. He would have loved you too."

"I hope so. I can't believe I waited so long to accept my feelings in the first place. I thought I was going to loose her when Joe came back. I hadn't told her how I felt, but I thought she understood I was trying. I was so glad when she told me she didn't want him back. She didn't tell me that right away. I think she made me stew about it for a little while."

"Trying to force you into telling her how you felt."

"Probably. I'm so scared of loosing her. Ever since California I just can't shake the feeling of dread. I'm terrified something is going to happen and I really am going to loose her."

"You haven't slept very well since then either, have you?" He looked at her with such shock. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a mother." He chuckled.

"No, I haven't. Except..."

"Except the few times you've fallen asleep on the couch?" He nodded, looking down at the grass. "You know... the other night... you looked like you hadn't slept in days. I saw you yawn, then I saw Amanda pull you down so your head was in her lap. The boys were so engrossed in that movie they didn't notice. But I watched. Amanda just sat there, running her hand over your head until you fell asleep. It didn't take but a minute or two. I saw the look on her face. She was happy and relieved. But then this look came over her face. Like guilt. Like it was soley her fault you were so tired. So... you're having nightmares about loosing her, aren't you? That's why you can't sleep."

Lee took a deep breath. Trying not to chuckle at the fact Amandas mother can ramble without taking a breath even longer than her daughter. "You just got this all figured out, don't you?"

"Yes. You know Lee... I think it's time you and Amanda talked about a more permanent arrangement."

Lee opened his mouth to speak but Dotty stopped him.

"I know... my daughter has cold feet about getting married again. It's ok. But I was thinking... what if you move in?"

"Have you mentioned this to Amanda?"

"I will while we're making dinner. Let's go." She looped her arm through his and pulled him with her as she started walking to the jeep.

Lee had opened a bottle of wine and poured the three of them each a glass. Amanda and Dotty were cutting vegtables. The boys were upstairs finishing homework. "Amanda... I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Mother, what is it."

"Lee and I had a talk today." Lee held his breath. He wasn't sure how Amanda was going to react to this, but he wasn't about to stop Dotty. He wanted this. The whole mystery marriage was dumb. He wanted to live with his family. He belonged here. Amanda just cast a quick look in his direction and noticed how nervous he was. He probably didn't even notice he was shaking. "I think we have a solution to all our problems."

"What problems Mother?"

"Well, one is that I worry about you working too much. Although I think a lot of the time you tell me you're working you're just spending time with Lee. You know you don't have to lie to me. So this would solve both those problems. And Lee shouldn't have to drive home so late all the time. Or sneak around to spend time with you here. I don't think he's getting enough sleep. That can be dangerous. I would feel more comfortable about everything too. Not to mention, the boys need a full time father. Joe loves the boys, but he has never put them first and you know it. Now I know you aren't ready to get married again. That's ok. So, what if Lee moved in here with us? I would certainly feel better having Lee here all night. Not to mention, I would love having someone who can help fix things around here too." She winked at Lee.

Amanda was froze. She wasn't sure what was going on. Had Lee put her Mother up to this? She glanced over at him again. She noticed He was having trouble swallowing and was staring at her Mothers hands. He was down right afraid. No, he hadn't asked her Mother to do this. This was all Dotty. However, he must have agreed to it. Maybe it was time. He was lonely at his apartment. She knew that. She also knew that he wanted to be a part of the hustle of the morning. After all he showed up frequently just as she was coming down stairs in the morning. He had helped her get the boys breakfast and get them out the door on time, as well as making sure they had rides after and knew where they would be. She adored him doing that. He was so sweet to care. And he loved being here at night too. Helping with homework, telling them goodnight. He loved them as if they were his. She wished they were. Then she wouldn't need to worry about the new development. Joe had just called to tell her he had to go back to Africa for at least two months, but maybe permenantly. She hadn't said anything yet because she had hung up the phone and just started dinner when her Mother and Lee walked in. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Amanda? Are those happy tears or sad ones?" Her Mother asked. Lees head shot up at that. He put his glass down and stepped up to her. He put his hand on her arm.

"Hey... look at me." Amanda looked up at him and he brought his other hand up to wipe the tears away. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry this upset you. Your Mother just thought it was time for us to start thinking about a more permanent arrangement. You know since we love each other so much." He gave her a crooked smile and kissed her forehead.

"No, Lee... It's not that." She put her hands on his arms and smiled at him. "I love the idea. Can you get out of your leese?"

"I just got my notice to renew."

"You did?" He nodded. Tears were still coming. Maybe Joe moving back to africa and Lees leese being up was fates way of telling her to move on fully. The secret marriage was too much for her to bare anymore anyway. Having Lees arms around her every night would help her as much as it would help him. He pulled her into his arms. She nodded. "Please." She whispered. He knew what she meant. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"It's time. I'm glad your Mother said something."

"Me too." She kept crying and Lee pulled back to look at her. He looked into her eyes and realized she had something else to say.

"What's going on honey?" He wiped her tears again.

"Joe... He called just before you got here. He's moving back to Africa."

"What?" Dotty gasped. "I thought he was staying here."

"He said he knows it's for at least two months, but might be longer. It might be permenant."

Lee pulled her back into his embrace and squeezed a little tighter. He knew she was upset because of the boys. It hurt her to know the boys would hurt so badly. And he hurt for all of them.

"He's coming over later to tell them. He asked if he could spend the next week or so with them. As much time as possible before he leaves." She took a few deep breaths and got herself under control.

The boys thundered down the stairs. "Our home work is all done!"

"We're starving. When's dinner?" The three adults laughed.

"It'll be ready soon. Why don't you go outside until we call you in."

"ok." Jamie bounced out the door.

"ok, wanna come out with us, Lee?" Phillip asked.

"Um, I think I'll help with dinner. I wouldn't want you two to starve much longer." He winked at him.

"Ok." He chuckled and went out the door.

They all got to work on dinner. "So, just to be clear, Amanda... You do want Lee to move in?"

"Yes, Mother. I would love it if Lee moved in." A new tear formed in her eye. She wanted her husband with her all the time. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"And I want to be here. Thank you." Their eyes locked. Dotty cleared her throat.

"When should we tell the boys?" Dotty asked.

"I don't know. With Joe telling them he's going back to Africa... not to mention he's supposed to be getting married... I don't want to put too much on their plate." She sighed.

Lee's hand rubbed her back. He handed her the glass of wine. She looked at him. They had a silent conversation. 'Relax and drink this.' 'sigh' 'Drink' 'sigh' 'You know I'm right'. Then they chuckled quietly. Dotty noticed the exchange.

"Wow."

"What, Mother?"

Dotty hadn't realized she said that out loud. "You two. You just talked without saying a word. Just like your Daddy and I used to. What you two have is beautiful, rare, precious." Dottys eyes began to water. "Don't waste a moment. I mean it." She wagged a finger at them and quickly went back to work on the food.

Lee kissed Amandas forehead and nodded at the glass. She took a long drink from it and smiled. Lee was right. This was one of her favorites and it would help keep her relaxed and more calm during the evenings events. It was going to be very stressful.

They were done with dinner and the boys were picking on Lee. Laughter filled the air. The doorbell rang and Phillip jumped up. "I'll get it."

Lee cast a glance at Amanda. She tensed right up. He reached over and massaged her leg. Leaning over and kissing her temple he whispered, "Everything will be just fine." He refilled her glass as Joe walked in.

"I brought dessert." He lifted up a box and put it on the table. Phillip opened it. It was a chocolate cake. Dotty got up.

"I'll get the dessert plates. Lee, would you give me a hand?" He got up quickly.

"My pleasure, Dotty." His hands quickly massaged Amandas shoulders and he kissed the top of her head before following Dotty.

Dotty put the coffee pot on a tray and some cups, sugar, creamer, the plates and forks. Lee watched Dotty take her aggression out on the poor defenseless items.

"You ok?"

"No... that man! I want to strangle him." Lee put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed like he had Amanda.

"I can not believe him. How can any man just up and leave his sons like this? Job or not."

"I don't know Dotty. I've never understood either. Amanda used to get so mad at me when i would say anything. She keeps acting like Joe is Mr. Wonderful. I used to get mad at her for defending him. Lately I've been able to just let it go. Maybe because I know Amanda doesn't want him back. I think she keeps her opinions on Joe to herself because she doesn't want the boys to be influenced. So I try not to say anything negative too."

"This is just the last straw for me." She shook her head, took a deep breath and picked up the tray. Lee took it from her and followed her into the dining room.

"I have some thing I have to talk to you boys about." Dotty used her energy to cut the cake and put it on the plates. Lee stayed standing next to her and passed them out.

The boys dug into their cake as Joe started talking again.

"I got a call from the Prime Minister of Estocia." He, Lee and Amanda all exchanged a look. "He's asked me to come back and work with him. He said at least two months worth of work, but if I was willing to stay longer He would apprecite it."

The boys froze, cake on their forks midway to their mouth. Lee was studying everyone. He noticed Amanda take a long drink. He was still standing between Dotty and Amanda. He refilled her glass. She nodded her thanks and took another sip. Lee put his hand on the back of Amandas chair and waited.

The boys dropped their forks. "I thought you wanted to work here from now on."

"Yes, so you could be here for us. You said you were sorry we were without you for so long."

"Why would you even consider this? Or tell us he asked?"

"Because he isn't considering it, or just telling us. He's going, Jamie." Phillip stood up.

"Wait, Phillip... I wanted to write out your schedules for the week and set up to spend as much time with you as I can before I go."

"I'm busy. Just go... DAD. Go." Phillip left the room, thundering up the stairs and slamming the door. Everyone caught his sarcastic 'dad'.

Jamie got up slowly. "Have a safe trip." Joe reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please understand, Jamie..."

"I understand. You're work is more important that us. Nothing new there."

"Do you give your Mother a hard time about her job too?"

"That's different. Mom lives here. She doesn't chose a job that makes her live without us. And by the way... Lee left work a few weeks ago when I got sick at school and came to get me because you were too busy working." He had pointed his finger at his father. He took a breath and looked at Lee. "Did I ever say thank you for that Lee?"

"You were a little sick at the time Sport." He smiled at him.

"Well, thank you. Thank You for caring about me."

"I'll always take care of you, Jamie." Jamie nodded

"Hey, I'm your Father. I love you and will take care of you too." Jamie scoffed and left the room.

Joe sighed. Dotty poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Joe.

"That didn't go as good as I thought."

"Joe... If you told them you weren't going to put work before them or live away from them again, what did you really expect?" Dotty asked.

"I don't know, Dotty."

Lee suddenly felt sorry for him. His sons hated him and he could see the pain on his face. Now he thought maybe he understood why Amanda acted the way she did. She knew this hurt Joe. Even though he was bringing it all on himself. She still wanted the boys to like him. He took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it, Joe. Lee's moving in. So you can just go." Amanda got up, wine in hand, took a drink, refilled the glass and left. Following her sons up the stairs.

Joe looked up at Lee. "You're moving in?"

"Dotty asked me to, today." Lee knew he needed to say some things. He sat down in Amandas vacated seat, taking a drink from his glass.

"But I thought you and Amanda decided because of your..." He stopped, looked at Dotty and back at Lee. Dotty stood up and started clearing away dishes.

"I know... but I think we're tired of letting our fears control our lives. It's more than time for all of us to be happy. If we let work or anything else control us we can't be happy. Or really live life."

"But what if..." Dotty left the room with her arms full.

"I've got it covered. I've done research and gotten some precautions in place. We'll be ok. And just so you know... there have been times Amanda has been in trouble before. Not agency related. Dotty once picked up the wrong book at a store. It was a drop. The guy came here and tried to get it back. Dotty never knew, but he attacked Amanda here at the house. Then he went after Dotty, but I got there first and took him out. She never knew. There was also a time when Amanda was working at one of her charities... the guy in charge was running a womans slavery ring. He was selling women to foreign royalty and millionaires. That had nothing to do with the agency. He tried multiple times to grab her. Two of the hired goones even came here to try to grab her. They even took one of her friends. I think in the long run she'll be safer with me here. And I've talked to the other agents that have families. We have special security I didn't know about until I asked. We'll be fine. I can't promise nothing will ever happen. Because things have happened. And you know what happened when you came back. The boys almost got grabbed. No matter what happens I will do all I can to make sure they're safe."

Joe just nodded, looking down into his coffee.

Dotty came back in the room. "Lee, why don't you go check on them. I want to talk to Joe."

Lee stood. He kissed Dottys cheek. She sat as Lee walked from the room.

"I think I've held my tongue long enough. Now you'll listen to me and listen good Joseph King." She wagged her finger at him.

Upstairs Lee paused outside Phillips room. He was about to knock when he heard what was being said.

"Mom... don't make us spend anymore time with him. It's not fair to us. Why make us spend time with a guy who doesn't want us. He chooses work over us all the time."

"Even when we're with him. He's either on the phone or has his head burried in a book or file."

Now that Lee realized they were talking about Joe he lightly knocked and pushed the door open. Leaning against the frame, glass in hand. He looked very relaxed and happy. Amanda smiled at him.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Lee." Jamie gave him a small smile. Lee sat next to him. Amanda was sitting on Phillips bed with him. She took another drink from her glass. As she lowered it she looked at it, swirled the glass and watched the liquid.

"I hope you know I love both of you. Just as much as if you were mine. I don't want to take your Dads place. He loves you guys. I just want you to know you can count on me. You can trust me to do everything in my power to be there for you both."

"You've proven that Lee."

"But your Father loves you both. He has an important job to do. Sometimes he has to live somewhere else."

"Mom... stop, ok." Phillip spoke up. "We know that. But we also know that he was offered to work full time here. It's his choice to leave. We know that going out of town to work for a week or so is one thing. Living somewhere else is another."

Meanwhile, Back in the dinning room:

Dotty had been giving Joe an earful. She had hashed out everything that had happened while he was married to Amanda and some other things he didn't know she knew about. Now she was starting on todays events...

"Joe... You have a choice. Living and working here. Or living and working in Africa. The boys are old enough to know that now. They know you were offered the full time job working here. Not to mention when you do have them you don't focus on them. You still work. You have not shown them they come first. When Lee picked Jamie up he was in the middle of a meeting. Amanda was shocked when she came home and found Lee here. He was meeting with someone important. Amanda doesn't know I over heard. I came home just in time to hear part of the conversation. For what ever reason Joe, Lee was in a meeting that had the Presidents cheif of staff in attendence. Now, not to dimish the importance of your job or who you work with and for, but that sounds a lot more important than what ever you were probably doing ..to me. Remember, I wasn't supposed to know so don't say anything. But he rushed out of that meeting and got to Jamie, brought him home, made him soup, made him sip vernors and was right there rubbing his back as he got sick over and over and over again."

Joe was staring down at his coffee still. Tears in his eyes. He looked up at Dotty and took a breath. "I'm glad Lee's moving in. I know he'll take good care of all of you. He's a good guy. I know a lot about Lee, Dotty. A lot."

"He adores Amanda. They have a rare connection. It's something I got to experiece with Amandas Father. I want them to grab every moment they can. So, I pushed a little. I know Amanda is afraid of another divorce. If Lee moves in maybe she won't be afraid anymore."

Joe held his tongue. He knew they were already married. He also knew Amanda would help him with the boys right now, but if he told on her she wouldn't even look at him anymore.

"Maybe, Dotty. Maybe."

Back up stairs, Phillip was leaning against Amanda and Jamie was now leaning against Lee.

"I just feel like we aren't good enough." Jamie sighed. Lee put his arm around Jamies shoulders and squeezed.

"That is not true. You two are the best. In fact..." He looked over at Amanda. She met his eyes and they agreed. "...how would you two feel about me being here. All the time."

"You mean... you living here?"

"Yeah. Would that be ok with you?"

"When did Mom ask you to move in?"

"She didn't. Your Grandma did." He chuckled.

"Really?" The boys giggled.

"Yep... so, would you both be ok with that? If you're not comfortable with it, I won't. I love you both and I can wait until you're both ready."

"Are you and Mom getting married?"

"Consider it done." Lee smiled. Winking at Amanda. "You two can take as long as you need to think about it."

They boys looked at each other and nodded.

"We don't need to think about it. We want you to move in." Phillip spoke.

Lee squeezed Jamies shoulders again. Tears were surfacing in his eyes. They spilled over. He took a deep breath.

Amanda nudged Phillip, who noticed Lee crying. He moved over to Lee and hugged him. Jamie turned and hugged him too. Lee felt so many emotions wash over him.

"Thank You Lee."

"For what?"

"Loving us, and wanting to be with us."

"I love you both so much." Lee was hugging them tightly. He looked at Amanda and she was smiling. Tears were in her eyes too. She noticed Lee was having trouble swallowing. That happened to him when he was so emotional. That happened during their vows and a lot during their first two days of their honeymoon. Before she was shot. She looked down and swallowed hard. She almost died on him. It would have broke him. He probably wouldn't have let himself be with Dotty and the boys like he was now. Lee noticed Amandas mood shift and he knew why. He could read her.

"Hey, Fellas, why don't you go down and tell your Grandma the good news."

They scooted off the bed and raced down the stairs.

Lee knelt down in front of Amanda. "Hey, Mrs. Stetson... you have two amazing sons there."

"WE have." She reached out and caressed his face.

"And you're thinking about how this almost didn't happen. How the boys might be packing to move to Africa right now." She sighed. "I think we should talk to T.P. He can draw up a will for us. I also think you should talk to Joe."

"Good idea. I want you to raise the boys if anything happens to me. Mother will always be here for them too, of course. But I can't stand the thought of them being stuck with Joe."

"We should probably get down there." She nodded, gave him a sweet kiss. Lee held her hand and stood, bringing her with him.

As they made their way down the stairs a euphoric feeling came over Lee. Home. He always felt he had a home with Amanda, but this was different. Dotty and the boys wanted him here too. Not just for a day but everyday. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

They came into the dinning room to find Joe gone. They boys were excited about Lee moving in. Dotty was grinning from ear to ear.

"I think I'm going to get the dishes going." Dotty stood.

"We'll help Grandma." Both boys got to work clearing the rest of the table. Amanda turned to Lee.

"Well, what do you say we go get your bag out of the car and lock up for the night?"

"I'd like that." He put his hands on her face and kissed her softly.

She took his hand and pulled him toward the door. Lee looked around the neighborhood with new eyes. It was new the first time, and new when he realized being in her back yard had become a habit. New when he lived on the block for a few nights, New when he realized he loved her, new when he told her and they ran off together. New again when he proposed, new as they kept away in the yard kissing, and whispering about their future together. New when he came into the yard as her husband. And now... new yet again as he realized this was his home now. His first night in the house as the man of the house for all to know. Granted the boys and Dotty didn't know they were married, but that didn't matter. He was home now, officially. Amanda noticed the tears in his eyes again. She stepped up to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his chin.

"Let's get back inside, Mr. Stetson." She took the keys from his hand and relocked the door. Glad that he had parked in the driveway instead of the street. Lacing her fingers with his, his bag in her other hand, she walked them up the sidewalk.

That night they got into bed together and smiled as they covered up.

Home


End file.
